What You Don't Know
by thinking of england
Summary: Orihime Inoue grows impatient and depressed within the confines of her imprisonment in Hueco Mundo... Can a certain desirable Espada help to release the tension Orihime has been building up?


**A/N: This the first Bleach fic I've ever written. I love love love Ulquiorra and I was just inspired to write something sexy without completely disregarding the characters in canon. So let me know how I'm doing. At the moment, this is a oneshot, but if people really like it maybe I'll write a continuation. **

**WARNING: Contains a pretty sweet lemon. Don't like? Don't read. **

* * *

Being held prisoner in an immaculate white bedroom the size of a matchbox seemed to be Orihimie Inoue's fate. She'd been trapped in that foreign world for far too long, being cooped up day in and day out with nothing to do but gaze out into the desolate sands of Hueco Mundo. The restless girl paced her bedroom. 

The tea that was served with dinner had arrived cold. The food they expected her to eat was absolutely dreadful, but Orihime would much rather choke it down than deal with the repercussions.

The redhead sighed, flopping down onto her bed and reaching between the mattress. She pulled out a small black journal and leaned up against the headboard. Orihime was deeply involved in the painstaking process writing down all of her old memories. In case she never saw her world again, Orihime wanted to remember the people and things she loved before they faded away forever.

But today her storytelling wasn't going too well. She has received news a couple days prior that Sado had taken a serious beating at the hands of one of the Espada. Orihimie's mind swam with concerns over her good friend's well being, she wondered if he had even survived. The lack of information about her comrades frustrated Orihime greatly.

The sound of ascending footsteps dragged her back into reality. She stashed the journal and sat up straight on the edge of her bed.

Ulquiorra Schiffer opened Orihime's cell door without knocking, a typical lack of courtesy. He stepped into the room and his cold gaze met hers.

In a strange way, Orihime was glad to see the him. Almost all of the other espada were much crueler in their treatment of her. Szayel, Nnoitra and Grimmjow constantly mocked her imprisonment and were always finding new ways to torment her. They said nasty things about her appearance (you're too thin, you have no butt, your breasts could be much bigger if you'd only eat your meals). But the worst was when Nnotira bragged about the suffering he ensued on her friends. When he said that she looked like a fool in her arrancar ensemble, Ulquiorra had commented that surprisingly, it seemed to suit her.

Ulquiorra nodded at her tray. "Did you finish your meal?"

"I tried, but the food doesn't go down well," the girl frowned. She watched Espada numero cuatro sweep across the room to survey the half eaten dinner. He wore long white robes that billowed with every step he took, raven colored hair falling into his sad eyes. When he turned around, Orihime noticed that the collar of his robe was zipped down so that the hole at the base of his throat was visible.

"If you pick around the vegetables, you'll fall sick," Ulquiorra scolded. "Eat everything on your tray from now on."

"But it tastes terrible. Just because I'm a prisoner doesn't mean I don't respond to herbs and spices," Orihime said with a small smile.

Ulquiorra continued to stare. It always intrigued Orihime how he looked depressed and lonely but was truly emotionally void. She had seen him take lives without even flinching, the only expression he seemed to know was indifference.

"I have specific orders from Aizen to keep you alive and well. If you continue not to eat your meals, I will have to force you again," said Ulquiorra.

Orihime whimpered involuntarily, choking off the sound in her throat as soon as it escaped her lips. "Okay. I will," she responded quietly.

"Why do you seem so pathetic today, more so than usual?" Ulquiorra asked.

The girl sighed, playing with a few strands of her flowing red locks of hair. "Do you... know anything more about how Chad is doing?" said Orihime. She studied his expression for any sign of emotion that might have clued her in, but there was none.

Ulquiorra removed his hands from the depths of his pockets for the first time since entering the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, a couple feet away from Orihime.

"You shouldn't be surprised that he fell so easily," he said. "The espada are far stronger than any of your little friends. Most of them aren't even worth the effort of killing at this point in time."

Orihime felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but held them back.

Ulquiorra continued, "In fact, I would say that their demises are inevitable and their best efforts of resistance futile. Aizen is biding his time. There are many other aspects of our strategy."

"Something to do with me?" Orihime asked.

"Your powers have relevance, or I wouldn't be ordered to monitor you as I do," replied Ulquiorra. He stood up and swept over to the windowsill, gazing out at the full moon. The light shining in the clear night sky bathed the desolate sands in hues of navy blue and indigo.

"What about Ichigo, have you heard anything?" Orihime blurted out. She had been holding back so much for so long that the words coming out of her mouth had a life of their own.

"I can tell you, but you may not like what I have to say," said Ulquiorra. Orihime looked up at him with terror in her eyes.

"I will return tomorrow to ensure that you are finishing all of your meals. You hear me?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Yes," replied Orihime. She watched the fourth espada exit the room, coat tails billowing behind him.

Orihime pulled out her journal again. Overgrown bangs fell into her honey colored eyes, and she wished so badly that she had her hair clips. They were taken away by Ulquiorra as soon as he captured her. Of course they had to crush the very core of Orihime's powers to keep her subdued.

She didn't sleep well that night. Orihime was tossing and turning in her bed, thinking about Ulquiorra. She had a crush on Ichigo for as long as the two had known each other, but there was something about the fourth espada that made her heart beat double time somewhere up in her throat.

It was quite possibly sparked by her midnight escapade that occurred two weeks prior. Orihime was sneaking around the complex, trying to find a cool drink, when she had caught sight of Ulquiorra stepping out of the shower in a wash room. She watched the muscles of his shoulders and upper back ripple as he wrapped a towel around his waist, porcelain white skin still shining with water droplets. His sleek black hair peeked out from underneath the mask that encompassed the left side of his head, and fell straight down past the junction between his neck and shoulder. Ulquiorra sensed the presence of somebody else, and Orihime only got a glimpse of his face before ducking out. But the intensity of his shocking green eyes and the lines drawn across his cheekbones were burned into her mind.

Orihime, try as she may, couldn't drink the soup that was served for dinner the following evening. It was cold and lumpy going down her throat. She couldn't even sip it without gagging.

When Orihime heard footsteps coming towards her room, she freaked out and dropped the bowl, watching as the glass shattered all over the hard, wooden floor.

Ulquiorra entered the room and looked down at Orihime, who was on her knees trying to clean up shards of broken glass. He stood close so that Orihime's face was level with his black belt.

"You don't like to follow directions, do you?" said Ulquiorra. He looked down at the mess of a meal, then at Orihime, who was kneeled down at his feet.

She drew up to full height. "I'm sorry, you startled me and I just dropped the bowl."

"I find it entertaining how you still refuse to cooperate," said Ulquiorra tonelessly. He withdrew his left hand from his pocket and placed it on the handle of the zanpakuto at his waist.

Orihime was too turned on the be afraid for her life. She was so close to Ulquiorra that she could pick up his scent, which was fresh, boyish, and a stark contrast to the way Ichigo smelled like strawberries. She was breathing heavily and looking deep into Ulquiorra's eyes. Orihime had been so isolated from people that being this close to someone as attractive as Ulquiorra was driving her insane with sexual tension.

He noticed Orihime gaping at him. She heard the soft click of the zanpakuto emerging from its sheath, but Ulquiorra held it in place.

"Ulquiorra, what are you?" asked Orihime quietly while she gazed up into his cold face.

The espada stood his ground, tilting his head downward to look Orihime in the eyes. "For your purposes, I am human like in form."

Ulquiorra pulled out his zampakuto. "Don't move," he commanded. Orihime held her breath as he pointed the blade directly at her throat, right where his hollow hole resided. He moved the sword swiftly down her body, cutting the fabric of her tightly fitted white robes. Forgetting that she hadn't been wearing a bra, Orihime blushed as Ulquiorra's shocking green eyes took in the sight of her fully exposed, supple breasts. He paused for a moment to measure Orhime's reaction.

Ulquiorra moved the zampakuto skillfully and quickly. Orihime sucked in and arched her back as the blade passed by her abdomen and hips, slashing her clothing so that it slid off of her body.

She stood practically naked in front of Ulquiorra, trembling with desire and anticipation. Ulquiorra jerked the sword upward sharply so that it slashed the fabric of her skimpy underwear. Gasping as the very tip of the blade grazed her sensitive skin, Orihime looked down to see the thin gash bloom on her hip. But the cut didn't bleed.

Ulquiorra slid his zampakuto back into its sheath and admired his handiwork.

"So are you going to show me the rest of your human form?" Orihime said in a voice barely above a whisper. She smirked at Ulquiorra.

He disrobed at a steady pace that drove Orihime mad. She longed to grab onto his strong shoulders and plant kisses on his sad but hot lips as he slid out of his robes. By the time Ulquiorra tugged at his belt and stepped out of his pants, her entire body was tingling.

Ulquiorra brushed his lips against Orihime's before pushing her down onto the bed. Ulquiorra kissed her fiercely, lacing his fingers in her silky red hair and tugging rather roughly. A gasp of excitement escaped Orihime's lips as Ulquiorra pinned her body down so that she couldn't move an inch. His hand traveled from where it played with her breast down her stomach and in between her thighs. His fingertips ghosted against her soft skin, tantalizing Orihime.

The girl squeaked as Ulqiuorra slid his middle finger up inside of her. He moved his hand in and out quickly, slipping in another finger before pressing them deep inside of her. Orihime bit her lower lip as Ulquiorra fingered her. He moved his mouth to her neck, closing his teeth over the tender skin above her prominent collarbone. Ulquiorra bit down on the skin and pulled it between his teeth with no effort to be gentle.

"Ulquiorra, please," whimpered Orihime. Her body writhed underneath the espada, hips grinding against his hand.

He lifted his head and looked into her warm honey colored eyes. "What is it that you, my prisoner, could possibly deserve?"

"Please fuck me," gasped Orihime, tightly grabbing onto is shoulders. "I can't take it!"

Ulquiorra withdrew his hand from inside Orihime and pushed her thighs apart until her groin muscles tweaked, sliding his body on top of hers. He grabbed onto her butt and pushed his member right up against Orihime's opening.

She arched her back in an attempt to slide Ulquiorra inside of her, but he held back, watching the gorgeous girl beneath him whimper and writhe with longing. Ulquiorra allowed the barest hint of a smirk to reach his lips; a smirk that lasted for perhaps one second before he sharply pumped all ten inches inside of her.

Orihime gasped and moaned as Ulquiorra fucked her. He thrusted inside of her roughly and quickly, grabbing her body and holding it down against his own. She couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy as Ulquiorra slowed down the pace, fucking her harder than she could ever imagine, while simultaneously playing with her breasts. His teeth nipped at one of her nipples, taking more into his mouth and suckling fiercely.

The redhead was at a point of such high sex drive that Ulquiorra allowed Orihime to roll her body on top of his. Her breasts moved in rhythm with Orihime's hips crashing down onto the espada's. Ulquiorra let the girl have her way for a few minutes, moving no more than to pump his hips sharply upward. This entertained him greatly as Orihime would squeak and clutch onto his chest at the sudden deep penetration.

"You're... So good," Orihime gasped. She sped up her hip thrusts, digging her nails into Ulquiorra's cocaine white skin.

Ulquiorra responded by grabbing Orihime by the waist, and flipping her over so that the girl was on her knees. His bony white hands gripped firmly onto her hips. The espada leaned over Orihime, whispering to her.

"So have you had enough of me yet?" he asked tonelessly, hot breath tickling Orihime's ear.

She shook her head. "Please, keep going."

Ulquiorra slowly inserted himself into her, pulling all the way out before sliding back in. Although it felt incredible, Orihime longed for him to speed up again. He was just teasing her.

"Can you go faster, like before?" Orihime asked softly.

"How badly do you want it?"

Orihime grinded her bottom against Ulquiorra's hips, giggling a little bit at the way that it felt.

Ulquiorra, expression still emotionless, pumped into the girl from behind with an infinite stream of quick, deep thrusts that were driving her truly insane. Orihime had never been fucked that way in her entire life. She felt waves of hot pleasure radiating from her pelvis through every orifice of her body, eyes squeezed shut as she cried out Ulquiorra's name.

As Orihime finished the espada dismounted from her body. The sexed out girl flopped down spread eagle on her bed.

Ulquiorra sat on the edge of the bed and cracked all of his knuckles individually before reaching up to crack his jaw once on each side. He stretched out towards the sky, letting out a yawn.

The espada stood up and stepped into his pants, fastening the belt before sliding into his robes. Orihime sat naked on the bed, still breathing raggedly and watching his every move with eyes wide as saucers. Her large and shapely breasts moved up and down with each gasping breath.

"Where are you going?" asked Orihime, propping herself up on her elbows.

Ulquiorra ran a hand through his smooth, dark hair. "I must return to my duties now. While I'm gone you had better clean up that mess," he said while gesturing to the cold soup and fragments of glass still littering the floor.

"Yes, sir," said Orihime. She sat up fully and gazed at Ulquiorra with fiery passion still burning in her eyes. "When will you... be back?"

"Whenever Aizen needs me here," replied Ulquiorra. With one last glance back, he swept out of the room and pulled the door shut.

After a couple more minutes of being incredibly blissed out, Orihime picked up her slashed robes and frowned. "Now what will I wear?" she murmured to herself. The girl sat in her underwear on the bed, thinking of the horrible reprocussions if someone like Grimmjow or Nnoitra were to walk in on her like this.

The lock on Orihime's door clicked open, causing her to jump and scramble to cover herself with a bed sheet. But to her surprise, a pair of thin, pallid hands placed a fresh set of robes inside of her room.


End file.
